


A Perfect Match

by pamz



Series: The Legend Continues [4]
Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Angst, Botany, F/M, Possible Parental Death, sudden illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamz/pseuds/pamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden decline in Don Alejandro's health has Diego promising to marry the girl next door while Felipe is drafted. Story #4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of a two story arc within this series.  
> _________________________________________________  
> Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Don Alejandro de la Vega was an extremely wealthy man. His ranchero spread out over nearly fifty thousand acres. His herds of cattle and sheep were the best that money could buy. The hacienda where he lived was the grandest home for miles around.

But Don Alejandro was also an old man. He unhappily faced the fact of his age every day when he looked into the mirror. He now peered into one a little closer as he tied his neck tie. Yes, he thought, his hair was getting greyer, the lines in his face were more pronounced. And still he had no grandchildren. No hardy _muchachos_ or bashful little _niñas_ to dandle upon his knee.

And if such matters were going to be left up to his son, there would not be any grandchildren for a long time yet.

Don Alejandro had been discussing that very problem with his old friend Don Eduardo Delgado that very morning at the tavern. Don Alejandro had come in for an early lunch and had found Don Eduardo there, sipping a glass of wine.

The two exchanged pleasantries, then Don Alejandro sat down with his friend. Don Eduardo had told him he was waiting for the arrival of the coach from Mexico City. For it was bringing his eighteen year old daughter, Catalina, home after spending the last six years with his late wife's sister in Mexico City.

"It would be a perfect match," Don Eduardo had said. "Your son, Diego and my daughter."

"Yes, it would," Don Alejandro had agreed, mulling it over in his mind while taking a sip of his wine.

Don Eduardo did the same, then leaned a little closer across the table toward his friend.

"I must confess that I was at a loss as to what to do with Catalina. Marriage would be an ideal solution to both our problems," he said. He stopped as a coughing spasm hit him.

"Are you all right?" inquired Don Alejandro

"It's nothing," Don Eduardo wheezed, catching his breath. "Just all this dust." He waved his hand in the air. Then he straightened back up before adding, "You and Diego must dine with us tonight, Don Alejandro."

The scheming caballeros quickly arranged a dinner party for that evening. Don Alejandro had stayed with his friend until the coach finally arrived in the plaza.

Señorita Catalina Delgado turned out to be a very lovely, delicate young lady, with dark blue eyes and fashionably styled dark auburn hair.

"She looks even more like her dear departed mother," Don Eduardo whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

He went over and helped his daughter from the coach. The pair embraced while Don Alejandro watched with interest. A trifle young maybe, he thought, but then that might make her easier for Diego to handle. Besides, a little high-spiritedness would not come amiss. It just might shake his stuffy son up a bit.

Don Alejandro finished fiddling with his tie, finally satisfied with his appearance. He left his bedroom in order to go in search of his unsuspecting son.

Z Z Z

His son, Don Diego de la Vega, at that moment, was in the secret cave buried underneath the lavish hacienda. He was working on a new project and was so caught up in it, he had completely forgotten all about the dinner invitation his father had informed him of earlier that afternoon.

Strewn across the laboratory table were almost a hundred different species of plants. Diego and Felipe had spent most of the morning collecting their specimens. And now, Diego was attempting to match each plant with pictures in a large book of Spanish botany. So far he had found only a few that were similar and only two that matched exactly, purslane and salsify. 

Felipe, still recovering from his concussion, was sitting quietly on a stool, merely observing his adopted father leafing through the book..

Diego picked up yet another specimen. He was flipping through the botany book when the sound of his father's voice interrupted him.

"Diego!" Don Alejandro called as he walked into the library. Seeing that his son was not there, he turned and left the room, calling again, "Diego!"

"Drat," said the object of his search, throwing down the plant he was holding. He glanced about disparagingly at the mess on the laboratory table. "I had better go see what he wants."

Diego paused to peer through the viewing hole, then continued on his way out of the cave, ducking under the archway. Emerging into the library, he quickly grabbed his guitar then he plopped himself down onto the settee. Diego began to strum it just as his father reappeared.

"Diego, there you are," Don Alejandro said in exasperated. "Haven't you heard me calling you?"

Diego looked up slowly from his instrument. "Oh, hello, Father," he remarked innocently.

"Is that what you are wearing?" his father asked, noticing his son's somewhat rumpled white shirt and dusty blue trousers.

Diego glanced down at his clothes and shrugged. "It appears so," he answered.

Don Alejandro took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "Well, come on then, at least put on a tie and jacket. We are going to be late."

"Late?" queried his son, a little perplexed. "Late for what?"

"Dinner at the Delgado's." Don Alejandro was getting a little perturbed. "Please do not tell me have you forgotten all about it."

Diego grinned sheepishly. "I guess I did," he admitted. He stood up, setting the guitar aside. "I will go get ready."

"Hurry up," his father called after him as he left the room.

Half an hour later, the de la Vegas were admitted into the Delgado hacienda. Its style was similar to that of the de la Vega's, but not quite as grand.

Don Eduardo, resplendent in a new suit, stepped forward eagerly to greet his guests.

"Don Alejandro, Diego," he said enthusiastically. "This way, _por favor_. Dinner is almost ready."

He led them to the dining room, where the long mahogany table was prepared with fine china, crystal and linens. Diego looked over at his father, questioning the unexpected formality. Most dinners with Don Eduardo were quite informal. Don Alejandro caught Diego's glance and shrugged his shoulders innocently. They all turned when a lovely young woman glided into the room. Don Eduardo immediately escorted her over to where the de la Vega men were standing.

"Alejandro, Diego, you remember my daughter, Catalina?" asked Don Eduardo as he presented her.

"Indeed," replied Don Alejandro, acting as though he had not met her earlier that day. "But she is all grown up now and quite beautiful, is she not, Diego?" Catalina blushed demurely at the compliment.

" _Si_ ," was Diego's terse answer.

"She has just returned from Mexico City," explained Don Eduardo, "where she has been living with her aunt. Catalina attended the ladies' academy there, Diego. The two of you should have much in common since you are both so highly educated"

Diego nodded his acknowledgment, grimacing slightly as he realized that the two older gentlemen were not so subtly matchmaking. He smiled politely at Catalina, who was gazing up at him shyly.

Don Alejandro nudged Diego with his elbow. "Help her to her chair," he whispered.

Diego had no choice but to escort the lovely young señorita to the table. The glare he gave his father was heavy with displeasure and he muttered under his breath, "Oh, Father."

Catalina glanced up quickly at him and he plastered the polite smile back on his face. A frown marred his handsome face though as he took his seat beside her.

Dinner was quite awkward, with the two scheming fathers trying hard to draw their two children together into the conversation. Diego found Catalina a pleasant enough girl, but she lacked the independence and passion that Victoria had. A servant began clearing the plates from the table. Don Alejandro brought his napkin to his lips as his empty plate was removed. "Absolutely delicious as always, Eduardo," he said.

" _Gracias_ ," replied his host. He looked over at Diego, whose dinner had hardly been touched. "Is something wrong your meal, Diego?"

Diego put his napkin on his dish as a servant took it away. "No, Don Eduardo," he answered. "I just seem to have no appetite tonight."

He shot his father a disgusted look. Don Alejandro would not meet Diego's angry green eyes.

"Catalina, my dear," Eduardo said, oblivious to the tension between the de la Vegas, "Why don't you show Diego our courtyard garden. It is very beautiful in the moonlight."

" _Si_ , Papa," she agreed obediently. Diego rolled his eyes as he stood up and helped the señorita from her chair.

"This way, Don Diego," she said and went through a curtained archway. Having no other choice, Diego followed after her.

The two plotting caballeros waited until the young couple were gone, then raised their wine glasses.

"To Diego and Catalina," Don Eduardo offered as a toast. 

They both took a drink. Don Alejandro leaned forward and said, "They do make a handsome couple, don't they?"

" _Si_ ," replied Don Eduardo. "Just imagine, the de la Vega and the Delgado lands joined together. Our grandsons will be the richest men in all of California."

" _Es la verdad_ ," Don Alejandro agreed. "I just hope Diego will be able to handle the responsibility of it all." When he saw his co-conspirator's raised eyebrows, he added, "Not that Diego is irresponsible, it is just that he fancies himself a scientist and poet, not a rancher."

"We will have to stick around to make sure all goes well then," suggested Don Eduardo with a small chuckle. He raised his glass again.

Don Alejandro did the same and the two touched their goblets together in a silent toast.

Diego and Catalina did not linger long in the Delgado courtyard, running out of small talk quite quickly. They returned to the hacienda and so were forced to endure more of their paternal parents' matchmaking. The evening mercifully came to an end and the de la Vegas arrived back at their hacienda a little after midnight. Felipe was in the library, asleep in a chair with a law book opened and draped across his lap.

"He must have tried to wait up for us," Don Alejandro remarked. He turned to look at Diego. "Tell me, Diego, isn't Catalina the most charming señorita?"

Diego tried to contain his anger as he answered his father, but a bit slipped through in his reply.

"I know you mean well, Father," he said. "But I am quite capable of finding a wife on my own."

"When?" his father demanded to know. "I am an old man, Diego. I want to see my grandchildren before I die. If I wait for you...."

He broke off as Diego felt his anger dissipate and contrition set in. "Don't worry, Father," he said, patting his father on the shoulder. "I wish that too."

Don Alejandro sighed heavily. "I am going to bed now," he announced. "You might want to wake Felipe. His neck will be sore in the morning if he sleeps there all night."

He took his leave. Diego watched him go as the events of the evening raced through his mind.. He reached down and shook Felipe's shoulder to wake him from his uncomfortable slumbers.

Z Z Z

The next morning, the Alcalde was up early and working at his desk. He glanced up sharply when a private entered his office. The young soldier saluted, then held out his hand to the Alcalde. It contained several letters.

"The mail, Alcalde sir," the private said, placing the envelopes on the desk. Then he turned on his heel and left the office.

De Soto picked up the letters, sorting through them without much interest. An envelope bearing the King's royal seal seized his attention. He promptly opened it and scanned its contents.

That morning happened to be market day in the pueblo. Don Alejandro, Diego and Felipe all came into town, riding in their carriage. Diego was immediately deserted by both his father and son; Don Alejandro went off with some of his friends to watch the cattle auction and Felipe went in search of Ana Maria. Diego wandered aimlessly around the stalls until he quite literally bumped into Victoria, knocking her basket from her hand.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Victoria," he apologized at once.

"It's all right, Diego," Victoria said as she knelt down to pick up the spilled contents of her basket.

Diego crouched down to help her. When everything had been dusted off and put back, he lifted the basket as he stood up. Then he took Victoria's hand and assisted her to her feet.

" _Gracias_ , Diego," she said as he did not relinquish her hand immediately. Something about the way his hand felt in hers seemed oddly familiar. She gave him a strange look.

Diego, realizing what was going through her mind, allowed her hand to fall. "Allow me to carry your basket," he offered graciously. 

Victoria nodded her agreement. They were ready to resume their shopping when Catalina Delgado strolled up to them. She was dressed in the height of fashion in a peach silk dress. Shading her face from the harsh effects of the sun was a matching parasol. She was accompanied by her maid, who was carrying her many purchases. Victoria looked down at her own outfit, a new blue cotton skirt and ivory lace-trimmed blouse. She had felt so stylish this morning when she had put them on, but now beside the other woman, she felt dowdy.

"Don Diego, how lovely to see you again," Catalina greeted him in a girlish voice. She had been prompted by her father to seek out Don Diego, and she, being an obedient daughter, did as he asked. She said nothing to Victoria. This infuriated the other woman.

"Victoria, you remember Catalina Delgado?" Diego intervened before her temper fully developed.. "She has just arrived home from Mexico City."

"How nice," Victoria replied, a little sarcastically. 

The two women smiled grudgingly at each other. Then Catalina laid a perfectly manicured hand on Diego's arm.

"Diego, you must know all the best merchants," she said. "You must show me around."

"I am sorry, Señorita, but..." He started to apologize but he was interrupted by a loud commotion.

They all turned to see what was happening. The Alcalde, dressed in his best uniform, was followed by a procession of soldiers who marched to the center of the plaza. He stepped onto the rim of the fountain.

" _Atencion! Atencion!_ " called Sergeant Mendoza to the assembled crowd.

When the Alcalde had everyone's attention, he began. "I have just received an edict from the territorial governor."

Many people groaned and shook their heads. De Soto ignored them as he continued. 

"As you are all well aware, Spain is at present at war with France. Many resources are needed to succeed in beating the French. Food, money and..." he paused a second, "and people. The governor, by direct order of King Ferdinand, is calling for the enlistment of all young unmarried men, between the ages of sixteen and thirty, to serve their country in this time of conflict."

The gathered assembly soon became an angry mob. People shouted and some women were weeping. Don Alejandro strode over from the stockyard to confront the Alcalde.

Felipe had heard the announcement but had to pretend he did not. Ana Maria had a stricken look on her face when she turned to look at him. He put his arm around the young lady to comfort her. Through the crowd he made eye contact with Diego, who shook his head. They both turned their attention to the argument that was occurring between Don Alejandro and the Alcalde.

"This is insane, Alcalde," Don Alejandro asserted quite loudly. "First they take our money and now they want our sons. Well, I for one, say enough is enough."

The people cheered in agreement. Don Alejandro, encouraged by their support, continued his argument.

"What about men who are supporting elderly parents?" he questioned. "What about the single farmers? What will happen to their land if they are not there to work it?"

The Alcalde lifted his hands. "People, people, calm down," he instructed authoritatively. "Don Alejandro does raise some valid questions, I agree. But the edict was quite definite."

He glanced down at the paper he held in his gloved hand. "Yes," he stated, reading from it, "All unmarried men, aged sixteen to thirty are to be inducted.. They must report to their local garrison by the end of the month."

"That is preposterous," Don Alejandro said vigorously. "Are there no provisions for special situations? I cannot believe. . ." Suddenly he stopped his tirade and clutched at his chest. Then he crumpled to the ground.

Z Z Z


	2. Chapter 2

Diego dropped Victoria's basket and made his way across the plaza to where Don Alejandro was lying on the ground. Diego knelt down beside him, his face full of concern. He looked up as Victoria knelt on the other side of the inert man. He then turned his full attention back to his father.

"Father," Diego said, gently shaking his shoulder.

Victoria checked for a pulse as she held Don Alejandro's hand. Her face wore a distressed expression as she said, "He is still alive, Diego."

Felipe, leading Ana Maria by the hand, arrived on the scene. Diego glanced up to see their panic-stricken faces.

"He is alive," he announced to them. "Go get Doctor Hernandez. Hurry," he added as they hesitated slightly at his order, reluctant to leave.

The young couple left to find the doctor as Diego and Victoria remained with Don Alejandro. Don Eduardo watched as Diego hovered over his father. His eyes narrowed as he saw Victoria place a reassuring hand on Diego's arm. Much of the tension left Diego's body at her gesture, the old caballero noted. He turned as his daughter, who came up beside him, a look of disinterest on her beautiful face.

He would have to have a little talk with her when they got home, he thought.

They took Don Alejandro back to the hacienda, to his own bed. Doctor Hernandez arrived in short order and examined him as Diego and Felipe waited impatiently at the end of the bed. Victoria and Ana Maria were in the library awaiting news about the elder de la Vega's condition.

The physician slowly put away his medical instruments into his black leather bag. He had finished with his examination of the patient, who remained unconscious. Diego and Felipe both eagerly went over to him.

"Don Diego, Felipe," the good doctor began, "I am afraid that your father suffered a mild heart attack."

"A heart attack?" queried Diego, staring at his father lying so still on the bed. "What can we do?"

The women had ventured into the bedroom doorway, wishing to learn of the diagnosis yet not wanting to intrude.

"He must rest quietly for a week until he recovers his strength," the doctor instructed. "There must be no worries or burdens placed on him during that time. Do you understand, Don Diego?"

Diego nodded grimly. He glanced over at Felipe who nodded as well.

Doctor Hernandez, having made his diagnosis, picked up his bag. "I will be back in one week," he stated. He then departed.

Diego sat down next to his father's bedside and grasped his hand. The older man's eyelids fluttered   
several times before he was fully aware of his surroundings.

"What happened? Where am I?" he questioned, struggling to sit up.

Diego gently but firmly pushed his father back against the pillows. "You had a heart attack, Father," he explained plainly. "The doctor says you must rest. Quietly," he added as Don Alejandro started to protest.

"Don't worry, I will take care of everything," Diego tried to reassure him. "Felipe will help."

Felipe came over to stand next to Diego, nodding his head in agreement.

"Good," Don Alejandro said weakly. He laid meekly on his pillows and sighed, too tired to argue.

"Rest now, Father," suggested Diego. "We will be back later."

Don Alejandro nodded slightly as the four concerned young people left the room together. They wandered into the library where Maria, the housekeeper, brought them cups of hot sweet tea.

They all drank it in relative silence, speaking in hushed tones when they did converse. Shortly afterward, the ladies took their leave. Diego and Felipe escorted them to Victoria's wagon.

"Thank you for all your help," Diego said to Victoria as he aided her into the vehicle.

"It is the least I could do," Victoria replied. "Don Alejandro has been like a father to me. And I know what he means to you. Let me know if there is anything else I can do."

"I will, _gracias_ ," he accepted her offer with a smile.

They both then glanced over at Felipe and Ana Maria. The younger couple were embracing and then Felipe assisted her up into the seat. Diego could not help but be a bit envious of his adopted son.

They stood by the hacienda gate, waving as the women drove away, a chorus of " _adios_ " filling the air. Diego put a fatherly arm around Felipe's shoulder and the two of them walked back to the house.

Z Z Z

The next several days were quite hectic in the de la Vega household. Don Alejandro had many visitors, for he was an extremely popular man. Diego began to restrict the length of their visits so his father could get his prescribed rest.

Diego was wishing he could have a few minutes of peace and quiet himself by the end of the third day. Between all the guests, the demands of the ranch and keeping a worried eye on his father, Diego was worn to a frazzle.

He looked up from his work at the desk as Don Eduardo strolled through the hacienda. He had just been in to visit with his old friend, who was tired of staying in bed. Don Eduardo had brightened his day by sneaking a flask of brandy past Diego. The two caballeros had imbibed freely from it during the visit.

" _Adios_ , Diego," he said as he made his departure.

" _Adios_ ," Diego said before returning to his paper work. He scowled a few minutes later when a loud knock sounded upon the door. Grumbling under his breath, he got up to answer it.

His expression remained unchanged when he opened the door and saw the alcalde standing there. He was accompanied by four soldiers each armed with a musket and a sword. Diego wondered at the show of weaponry.

"What can I do for you, Alcalde?" he asked somewhat ungraciously. He supposed it had something to do with the King's edict.

The alcalde nodded to the soldier standing closest to him, who unrolled a parchment and held it so de Soto could read from it.

"King Ferdinand of Spain has ordered the immediate induction into his majesty's royal army the following members of this household," he read.. He went on to recite the names of five ranch hands that worked on the de la Vega land. He got Diego's full and undivided attention though when he announced the last name on the list.

". . .and Felipe de la Vega," finished the alcalde. "They shall report to the garrison by noon next Friday or. . ."

"Wait a minute, Ignacio," Diego interrupted him. "You cannot be serious. Felipe should not be included in this. . .this ridiculous edict."

"I am just following orders, Diego," replied de Soto hotly. "All unmarried men, aged. . ."

"Yes, I know all that," Diego stopped him again. "You know as well as I that Felipe is a deaf-mute. He is still recovering from a serious head injury. And what about. . ."

This time the alcalde cut in. "There are no exceptions, Diego. Just make sure he reports on time next week or he will be arrested for treason."

He executed a perfect military turn and strode away, his lancers tagging after him Diego stood in the doorway for a moment, then slammed the door. He marched angrily across the foyer back to his desk. But before he could resume his accounting, the tinkling of a bell echoed through the hacienda.

Sighing wearily, Diego went to see what his father wanted. He entered the bedroom to find his father propped up with pillows. Diego sat down in the chair when Don Alejandro indicated for him to do so.

"Father, what is wrong?" Diego asked with much concern.

Don Alejandro let out a small sigh. "Diego my son, I have been doing some serious thinking," he began, "and I have decided you should be married. Wait, hear me out," he added as Diego started to protest. "I am not getting any younger and now there is this problem with my heart. I want to see you settled before I die."

"Father, please," replied Diego. "Let's not talk of this now. You have many years ahead of yet and . . ."

"But I want to discuss it now," interrupted Don Alejandro peevishly. "Catalina Delgado would be perfect for you. She is young and beautiful. Her father owns nearly as much land as we do. There is not anyone else for miles nearly as suitable." He eyed his son closely. "Is there?"

Diego rose from his chair, walking to the end of the bed and back, contemplating his answer. He decided to be truthful.

"There is someone else," he stated. "A lady whom I love very much."

"Then why don't you marry her?" queried his father. "Who is she? Is she already wed or not respectable?"

"No," Diego answered, shaking his head sadly. He glanced out the bedroom window, a far away look in his eyes. "She is in love with another man. She does not know how I feel about her."

"Well, that settles it then," declared Don Alejandro. "Either you reveal your feelings to this ‘mystery' woman or you pay court to Señorita Delgado as soon as possible."

"Father, I hardly know the girl," Diego said. "You surely do not expect me to marry so quickly. I. . ."

"I do not want to hear excuses, Diego," retorted his father. "I want grandchildren! Soon! And I am convinced that Catalina Delgado will make you an excellent wife!"

Diego looked sharply at his father, who was becoming quite agitated. Don Alejandro's breathing was fast and his face was as red as a beet. Diego knew the only way to calm down his father was to agree to this ridiculous plan. He sat down again in the bedside chair and grasped the older man's hand.

"Very well," he agreed very reluctantly. "I promise I will court the señorita as you ask."

"Excellent," replied Don Alejandro, visibly relaxing. "It will all turn out for the best, you will see. Oh, by the way, who was at the door earlier?"

Diego had arisen once again. "It was nobody important," he lied, not wanting to upset his parent again with the reason for the Alcalde's visit. "Why don't you get some rest?" he suggested.

Don Alejandro, smiling satisfactorily, leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. Diego left the bedroom heading back to resume his work on the account books. He entered the foyer, stopping to place his hands to his throbbing temples.

Maria came in to ask him if he would be in for supper that evening, but changed her mind when she saw him there rubbing his forehead. The housekeeper had known him since he was an infant. All the responsibilities were getting to him, but it was about time he learned to handle them, Maria thought somewhat unsympathetically as she returned to the kitchen.

Diego, unaware of the housekeeper's presence, glanced over to the library fireplace, then over at the desk, then back to the library. He hesitated for a moment but making up his mind, strode across the room. Diego touched the spot under the fireplace mantel, causing the back panel to swing open.

Besides, he thought to himself, he needed to speak with Felipe anyway, pushing away the pangs of   
guilt. 

Glass beakers and bowls of liquid bubbled noisily as Diego entered the secret cave. Felipe was nowhere to be seen and neither was Toronado. They must be out exercising, he thought. Felipe took the big black stallion out for a gallop several times a week during siesta.

Diego wandered to the laboratory table where the dried remains of his botany specimens were strewn all over it. He had not been able to return to the cave to work on his project since his father's collapse. Sighing, he swept the shriveled plants into a neat pile with his hand.

The creaking sound of the pulley system that opened the rear cave entrance alerted Diego that Felipe was returning. Sure enough, the young man and the black Andalusian were coming through the narrow passageway.

Felipe was surprised to see his adopted father there waiting for him. Fearing the worst, he quickly dismounted.

"Wh-What's wr-wr-wrong?" Felipe asked slowly, stumbling over the words. His tongue had become weak due to the years of inactivity, causing him to stutter slightly. "Is it D-Don Alejandro?" he questioned worriedly.

"No, he is as well as can be expected," replied Diego. He had walked over to the horse's stall. Distractedly, he picked up a brush and began grooming Toronado's neck. Felipe removed the horse's tack.

"The alcalde was here earlier," Diego explained. "It would seem you are to be inducted into the army, handicapped or not."

"I h-have t-to go," Felipe said, nodding solemnly. He grabbed another brush and started to use it on one side of the horse as Diego did the other.

"We need you here now, Felipe," declared Diego, "what with Father's illness and the loss of the other hands. And I can only imagine how Ana Maria feels about your leaving."

Felipe paused his brushing. He had not considered any of those things. He had just thought how exciting it would be to serve his country; to travel and see some of the world. He remembered now how stricken Ana Maria looked when anyone mentioned the decree. He did not want to leave her, or Diego and Don Alejandro either.

"B-But how c-can I st-stay?" Felipe wondered.

"I don't know," replied Diego. "That is one more problem I have to figure out."

He set down his brush and stalked out of the cave.

Z Z Z


	3. Chapter 3

Later that same evening, at the Delgado hacienda, Catalina sat on a stone bench in the courtyard garden. She had just finished speaking with her father, who had informed her that she was to marry Diego de la Vega as soon as it could be arranged.

The young woman had protested a little at first. But Don Eduardo had been quite insistent and finally she acquiesced to his wishes.

Now she sighed as she glanced around the lovely courtyard. Her father took a lot of pride in his carefully tended flowers and herbs, doing much of the work himself. There were still many flowers blooming despite it being late October. The weather had remained mild so far. But Catalina was not thinking of flowers or the temperature.

Footsteps behind her brought her out of her attention back to her surroundings. Dreading for it to be her father, intent on berating her again, Catalina turned to see who it was.

"Catalina? Is that you?" asked the handsome young man who had paused and was now walking toward her.

The young señorita did not recognize the man at first, but as he drew closer, she realized who he was.

"Benito?" she asked cautiously.

" _Si_ , Catalina," Benito Trujillo replied. "I had heard you had returned home. Welcome back."

The two had been childhood playmates despite Benito being nearly three years older. His mother, Ada, still served as the Delgados' cook. Catalina and Benito had been inseparable until her mother had died and her father had sent her packing to her aunt's to live. Now they smiled shyly at each other, remembering their mutual past.

" _Gracias_ ," Catalina said. "It is good to be home again."

"I am the assistant foreman for your father now," Benito boasted proudly. He stepped closer to where Catalina was sitting.

"Sit down and tell me all that has happened here since I left," she invited, patting the empty bench beside her.

He immediately did as she bid. "I would much rather hear about you," Benito said. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You are so beautiful," he added, almost in a whisper.

"Catalina!" Don Eduardo called from inside the hacienda, startling the young couple. "Where are you? Catalina!"

"I am sorry, but I must go see what he wants," she apologized as she rose to her feet. "It is wonderful to see you again, Benito."

He stood up as well. "It was my pleasure, Catalina," he replied. He turned to leave the courtyard.

Catalina did the same, but stopped to a glance at his departing back. Sighing, she continued inside to see her father.  


Z Z Z

The next day, Diego made a trip to the pueblo, running several errands for his father. Plus he just wanted to get away from all the pressure at the hacienda for a while.

Loud, angry shouts greeted his arrival in the plaza. A large gathering of the townspeople was protesting whatever the Alcalde was saying. He stood once again on the ledge of the fountain, a mixture of anger and disgust marring his features.

Diego dismounted his horse, Esperanza, tying her to the railing in front of the tavern. He ambled over to the edge of the crowd to listen to the Alcalde's tirade.

"I am just following orders," he said vehemently. "Even my lancers that meet the requirements are included. So far only three men have reported for duty. If more do not report soon, military action will have to be taken against them."

The angry mob did not care for the Alcalde's threat and let him know it. Sergeant Mendoza stood nervously near his commanding officer, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He tugged at his jacket's high collar.

Victoria spotted Diego at the outer fringe of the people and made her way toward him. " _Hola_ , Diego," she greeted him. "How is your father?"

"Much better, _gracias_ ," he answered. Lowering his voice so only she could hear, he added, "Ignacio is right. He is only doing his duty."

"That is true," Victoria said, shaking her head wearily.

The crowd began to disperse, still talking angrily amongst themselves, as the Alcalde and his soldiers marched back to the cuartel. Victoria and Diego strolled slowly back toward the tavern.

"Padre Benitez has told me nearly twenty couples have applied to get married this week," she related. "All the young grooms are ones who are to be drafted."

"Indeed," replied Diego, smiling a little. "I wonder if he will be able to get them all wed before the deadline."

He felt much better now. He enjoyed spending time with Victoria even if only for a few minutes. He had not had much of a chance to do so lately.

"The caballeros are upset because they are losing most of their ranch hands. How many do you stand to lose?" she inquired, looking up at him. They had reached the tavern porch but stayed outside as they continued their conversation.

"Five," was Diego's reply, "and Felipe."

He knew when he mentioned Felipe's induction, Victoria's boiling point would be reached quickly. And he was right.

"Felipe? How can the Alcalde include Felipe?" Her anger exploded loudly. When she noticed several of her customers staring at her, she moved closer to Diego and lowered her voice.

"That is crazy," she said, still very upset. "He cannot hear or speak. He should not be a soldier fighting some meaningless war in Europe."

"I agree, " Diego concurred. "Besides, we need him here now that Father's health is uncertain. But I do not see any way to get him out of serving."

"I have heard a rumor," Victoria said, "that for enough pesos, one does not have to go. Maybe. . ." She shrugged her shoulders as she did not finish the thought.

"Are you suggesting I bribe the Alcalde?" Diego questioned quietly. He was about to ask her for more details when Don Eduardo rode up to the tavern on a fine palomino gelding.

" _Buenos dias_ , Señorita, Diego," he acknowledged. He was unnerved by the fact that once again he found Diego and Victoria Escalante together. It had seemed to him they had been speaking very intimately. "I have just been to visit your father, Diego."

"Is everything all right?" the younger de la Vega asked. " I was concerned about leaving. . ."

"Oh he was in quite high spirits when I left," replied the older man. "Your engagement to my Catalina has made him very happy."

" _Engagement?_ " Victoria visibly paled at the news.

"We will be expecting you for dinner tonight," Don Eduardo stated. "I will not take no for an answer," he added as Diego started to decline the invitation. " _Adios_."

The old caballero urged his horse away from the porch and then headed out of the pueblo. Diego's mood had plummeted at the thought of spending the evening as well as the rest of his life with Catalina Delgado. He reluctantly turned to face Victoria's inquisition.

It was impossible to describe the look on the beautiful innkeeper's face. She had placed her hands on her slim hips.

"You are engaged to that. . .that Delgado girl?" she asked in disbelief. "You cannot be serious. You hardly know her."

Diego eyed her curiously, wondering at her attitude. "I had no choice," he stated flatly. "I had to promise my father I would court the señorita. I did not wish for him to have a setback."

"Neither would I, but. . . His illness was rather sudden, wasn't it," Victoria speculated suspiciously. "He always seemed so hale and hearty. I had always thought he was indestructible really."

Diego was about to respond when a loud wail came from the cuartel. "You will not get away with this," yelled an angry farmer as two soldiers dragged him by the arms from the Alcalde's office. The lancers ungraciously dropped the man in the center of the plaza, then returned to the garrison.

Diego recognized the man as Alberto Perez, a widower who had a small farm north of the pueblo. He and Victoria rushed over to help the man to his feet, as did several other people.

"What happened, Señor Perez?" Victoria asked solicitously.

The old farmer dusted himself off. "The Alcalde is stealing my son, Bertalito. He is just sixteen and my only child. I need him on our farm. If something happens to my Bertalito, I do not know what I will do." He began to sob.

Victoria placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Perez stopped weeping long enough to finish his story. "I heard that the Alcalde was taking money to look the other way. So I took all my savings and offered it in exchange for my son's freedom." He shook his head. "He just laughed in my face and said it would take more than ten pesos to keep my worthless son off the front line. What am I going to do now?" The man dissolved into tears again.

Diego glanced over the man's bowed head at Victoria who gave him a grim look. So what she had heard was true, de Soto was taking payoffs. And evidently only the wealthy need apply, he thought viciously. Well Zorro might have something to say about that.

"Excuse me, Victoria," he announced, " I need to go back home and check on Father. _Adios_." He mounted his horse and rode off.

The innkeeper watched as he disappeared into the distance. She should be outraged about Señor Perez' situation but she could not get her mind off Diego's dilemma. She shook her head as if to clear out the strange and disturbing thoughts she was having.

Z Z Z

Later that evening found a despondent Diego seated at the Delgado's formal dinner table, not enjoying yet another well-prepared meal. Don Eduardo monopolized the conversation, much to the relief of both Diego and Catalina. The younger de la Vega did perk up a little when the old don began to talk about his flowers and herbs.

"Many of the plants in my garden are native Californian species," he was saying, "although some were brought over from Spain by my dear departed Isabella when she was a bride."

The old man's eyes started to fill with tears as he spoke about his late wife. Diego noticed and decided to distract his father's friend.

"Don Eduardo, I have been doing some research into the native flora," he remarked. "Why don't you show me your garden?"

His host glanced at him. "I think Catalina should go instead," he countered. "It is such a beautiful night out, just right for romance."

"But I know nothing about plants, Papa," interjected his daughter. "I think Don Diego would like to hear your expertise on the subject."

Diego shot her a grateful look of surprise to which she just smiled innocently. "Indeed, Don Eduardo," he replied. "I would love a tour."

The older caballero, sensing he had been outmaneuvered, rose from the table and stomped out the French doors. Diego followed behind him. Don Eduardo began pointing out the different flowers halfheartedly until he realized his guest was genuinely interested. They had covered nearly all of the garden when Diego noticed a group of tall purple and pink flowers against the whitewashed wall.

"What are those?" he asked. "They are quite lovely."

Don Eduardo peered at them through the darkness. "Oh, those are foxgloves," he responded. " _Digitalis purpurea_ , a member of the figwort family."

"Are they a native plant?" inquired Diego, smiling at the implication of the flower's name. "I do not remember ever seeing them before."

"No, no," the older gentleman shook his head. "They are from Europe." He coughed as if he was clearing his throat. "I think we have ignored your bride-to-be long enough, Diego."

He swirled around and marched back inside the hacienda. Diego had no other option but follow him. He wondered what had brought about his host's abruptness.

Diego soon departed and rode home deep in thought. He needed to find a way to keep Felipe from being drafted. He needed to put an end to de Soto's greedy plot. He desperately needed to find a way to avoid marrying Catalina Delgado. Then there was his father, the ranch. . .

Diego looked up in surprise as he had nearly passed right by the hacienda. Sighing, he pivoted Esperanza about and headed for the stables. When he arrived outside his bedroom door, he heard noises like someone was rifling through his belongings.

"Father, what are you doing out of bed?" Diego questioned as it was Don Alejandro who was digging around in a bureau drawer.

The old don did not glance up at his son but continued his search, opening another drawer. "Buenos noches, Diego," he said absently. "I am looking for the ring."

"The ring?" Diego did not know what was so important about a piece of jewelry that it would get his father out of bed at this time of night. "What ring?"

"The ring your mother gave you," replied Don Alejandro. "You know, the one with the emerald and diamonds."

Diego froze. Oh yes, he knew exactly which ring his father meant. The very same ring that Zorro had given to Victoria the day he had proposed to her in the secret cave. He could hardly tell his father that fact though.

"I do not know where it is exactly," he fibbed. "After all, Mother gave it to me over twenty years ago."

"Diego, you were supposed to give that ring to your bride," complained the elder de la Vega. "I gave it to your mother and your grandfather gave it to my mother." He put his hand to his forehead, obviously feeling a bit dizzy.

"Father, you really should be in bed," warned Diego. "I will look for it tomorrow." He took his father's arm and escorted him back to his own room.

Just what he needed, Diego reflected, another thing to worry about.

Z Z Z


	4. Chapter 4

Don Alejandro recovered rapidly and by the end of his enforced bed rest, he was a fit as a fiddle. Diego happily turned over the ranch business to him, though he kept a wary eye on the old don, making sure he did not overdo it.

Diego had waited until his father retired for the evening before he slipped through the fireplace panel. His transformation into his alter ego took only a few minutes.

Zorro, astride Toronado, emerged from the hidden cave exit and galloped out into the night. It felt exhilarating to ride the black stallion once again. 

He intended to see what his old _amigo_ , de Soto, was up to. Trust Ignacio to find a way to profit from others' misfortunes. It was bad enough that these men were being torn away from their families, but to make false promises and take their money. The man was quite despicable.

Zorro let Toronado run free. No doubt the Andalusian had felt as cooped up as he had. Curiously, the horse was heading straight for the Delgado hacienda. Zorro groaned. "You are no help, old boy." The stallion whinnied softly as in reply.

Hearing voices coming from inside the courtyard, he dismounted and crept closer to the adobe wall. In a trice, he was atop it, peering over the edge into the garden. What he saw made him smile. Catalina and Benito were sitting on the stone bench, deep in conversation.

"But what else can you do, Benito?" pleaded Catalina. "The edict says you will be tried for treason if you do not go."

"It is all so pointless," the vaquero replied. "Why should I go fight in a foreign country? I am no coward, Catalina. If it were Los Angeles, California or even Mexico that needed me, I would go. But Spain? I have never been there. I have no quarrel with the French." 

"But the Alcalde..." she started to say, but Benito interrupted her.

"It just occurred to me," he declared. "We could get married. Then I would be exempt."

Catalina's eyes lit up at the idea. "Married? You and me?" she squeaked excitedly. Then a dark shadow crossed her mind. "Oh no, Benito, I cannot. Papa has arranged that I would marry Diego de la Vega. We are supposed to set a date..."

The young man cut in again. "You do not love Don Diego, do you?" She shook her head no. "I love you, Catalina," he confessed, summoning up his courage. "I have for a long time. It nearly broke my heart when you were sent away to Mexico City."

"Oh, Benito, I do not know what to say," the stunned girl responded. "I..."

"Say you love me too," encouraged Benito. "And that you will marry me instead of de la Vega."

"I think I do love you," stated Catalina. "But what will I tell Papa? He has his heart set on my marriage to Don Diego."

"Let me handle your father, _querida_ ," Benito sounded more confident than he really was. "We will elope as soon as I can arrange it."

He took Catalina into his arms and bent down to kiss her. Zorro discreetly turned away and slid down to the ground, a huge grin on his masked face. He found Toronado waiting patiently, munching on a clump of grass.

Zorro patted the stallion on the neck. "How did you know, boy?" he asked the chewing animal. "How could you know?" Not expecting a reply (indeed, the day when Toronado started answering him, he was retiring), he swung a long leg over the horse's back and urged him forward.

Z Z Z

The next morning, Diego and Felipe rode into Los Angeles. The younger of the pair was very anxious to play a visit to Ana Maria. He had not seen her for several days as he had been kept busy helping out while Don Alejandro had recuperated. Eagerly, he looked over at his adopted father as they brought their mounts to a halt in front of the tavern.

"Go on, Felipe," chuckled Diego. "I am sure she is waiting for you."

The young man smiled his thanks and rushed into the tavern, nearly knocking down the Alcalde, who was exiting the building. De Soto watched as Felipe took the stairs two at time in his hurry to reach the top. With a sneer, he turned his attention to Diego. 

"So, is Felipe enjoying his last days of freedom?' he inquired snidely, deliberately baiting his old schoolmate.

"Ignacio, we both know this is an outrage," Diego said with more calm than he felt. "He cannot hear or speak. He has no business going, though that is true of everyone."

"I do not think the King cares as long as he is breathing," retorted de Soto. "All he needs is fresh fodder for the front lines. I am truly sorry, Diego old boy, but the law is..."

"The law," Diego finished for him. " _Si_ , you have said that before. That does not seem to stop you whenever it suits you to break it."

The Alcalde's eyes darkened with rage. "Be careful, de la Vega," he threatened, "or your name might suddenly appear on my list of recruits. Both of you just might be on your way to San Diego."

Diego, realizing Ignacio was deadly serious, wisely said no more.

"Just be sure that the lad reports in five days," warned de Soto. He glanced back into the tavern where some of his men were eating and laughing. "Sergeant!"

" _Madre de Dios_ , can't a man eat his breakfast?" Mendoza muttered under his breath. Actually the rotund soldier was on his second morning meal already that day.

The Alcalde glared at him. "Come along, Sergeant, we have work to do." With that, de Soto strode across the plaza. A flustered and still hungry Mendoza tried to catch up with him.

Diego shook his head as he entered the inn. He immediately spotted Victoria behind the bar, her back to the door. He leaned up against the counter and waited for her. The usual smile the lovely senorita wore to greet her customers faded when she noticed Diego standing there. Very deliberately, she set a glass down in front of him and then filled it with juice.

"How is Don Alejandro?" she inquired. She was still curious about his father even though she was irrationally upset with the son.

"He is quite well," announced Diego. "Back to his old self."

" _Bueno_ ," was Victoria's terse reply. She prompted spun on her heel and ducked into the kitchen.

_Why is she so angry with me?_ wondered the bewildered man. She was in love with Zorro, so why did she act like she was jealous of him and Catalina Delgado? _Women_. Diego shrugged. He would never understand them if he lived to be one hundred years old.

Z Z Z

Later that afternoon, Diego and Felipe were in the secret cavern. Diego sat at his desk, perusing the Spanish botany book, looking up some of the plants that Don Eduardo has mentioned. Felipe was currying Toronado. Putting down the brush, he walked over to the desk and waited until the other man glanced up.

"Ana Maria w-wants us t-to g-get ma.-married," he stuttered nervously.

Diego jumped up and nearly dropped the book on his foot. "What? Get married?" he questioned his son. Trying to calm down, he continued, "Felipe, you are both so young. Do not rush into something you are not ready for just to avoid being drafted."

Felipe resorted back to their old hand signal system and passionately tried to get his point across to Diego.

"No, I am not suggesting you wait until you are as old as I am," Diego interpreted with a sigh. "You have only known each other a short time. She is a lovely girl but... I know you are both scared you will lose each other."

"B-but I l-love her," Felipe admitted.

"True love will stand the test of time, _hijo_ ," Diego counseled, patting the young man on the shoulder. "I am going to write a letter to an old school friend of mine, Capitan Miguel Cortez. He has been in the army for nearly ten years.. He knows how to pull strings. Maybe he can arrange for you to be assigned away from the front."

"Wh-What if h-he c-cannot?" Felipe asked.

"I do not know, let's just hope he can help," replied his father. "Promise me you will put this marriage idea on hold for now, hmm." Diego had to chuckle at the irony. His own father was pressuring him into wedlock while he was advising his son against it. Felipe looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Who knows, perhaps the King will have a change of heart, " said Diego lightly. "Stranger things have been known to happen."

They were about to resume what they had been doing when they heard Don Alejandro's voice ring out.

"Diego! Where are you?" Don Alejandro had searched every inch of the hacienda for his son who was nowhere to be found. Nor was Felipe, who might be able to tell him where Diego might be. Where did those two disappear to all the time?

He had been to the library, through the dining room and even into the kitchen, where a perturbed Maria had threatened him with a wooden spoon when he tried to sample the soup. He decided to head out to the stables when he walked past the library. Don Alejandro blinked then rubbed his eyes. Diego and Felipe were seated there, engaged in a game of chess.

" _Hola_ , Father," greeted Diego brightly. His father shook his head. He could have sworn they had not been there just a few minutes ago.

"Checkmate," declared his son. He glanced up at Felipe, who was grinning widely. "I don't know why I bother," he added. "He beats me every time."

"He had a good teacher. Forget the chess, Diego." Don Alejandro changed the subject. "We need to get ready for dinner. The Delgados will be here any minute now.

Diego's levity left him at the thought of another evening pretending he was going to marry Catalina. He gave Felipe a grim look. The younger man just smiled.

"Father, I wish to speak to you about this engagement," he began as he rose from his chair.

"That is why they are coming tonight," his father said, misunderstanding his son's meaning. "We are going to set the date. Now, go get ready."

Groaning, Diego rolled his eyes and hesitantly trod toward his room, Don Alejandro following right behind him.

"I think you should wear your light blue suit, you always look good in that," suggested the elder de la Vega, oblivious to his son's reluctance. "I only wish you had found that ring. You could have given it to Catalina tonight. . ."

Don Alejandro nagged Diego all the way to his room. Felipe could not hear the conversation after they had move out of earshot, but he was still grinning broadly as he put away the chess pieces.

An hour later, the guests had arrived and the meal was in full progress. The engaged couple had hardly touched their plates as their fathers discussed wedding dates and plans all through the dinner. Felipe has a difficult eating as well, having to choke back his laughter at Diego's pained expressions.

The two old matchmakers had finally decided upon a date that would suit them, it was a day only a month away. Diego determined he had had enough of the charade.

"Father, a month from now? he queried, trying to keep a rein on his anger. "That would be right before Christmas. I had hoped we could have a longer engagement. After all, Doña Catalina is newly arrived back home and I thought we could get to know each other a little better." He glanced over at the young lady, who bowed her head demurely.

"Nonsense, Diego," contradicted Don Eduardo. "You will have plenty of time to get acquainted after you are wed. And what is wrong with a Christmas ceremony. Everything will be decorated already and. . ."

"My son does have a point," Don Alejandro cut in. "Perhaps a spring wedding would be nicer, with all the flowers in bloom and the warmer weather."

"Papa, I. . ." Catalina tried to say something but was interrupted tersely by her father.

"Silence, _hija_ ," he snapped. "Why don't you and Diego take a stroll out in the garden while Don Alejandro and I discuss this further."

The girl started to protest but stopped when she saw the stern look on her parent's face. Diego, thinking to defuse an explosive situation, rose and escorted Catalina outside.

Once out into the night air, she sat down on the nearest bench and indicated for Diego to do the same. Mustering up her courage, she turned to face him. "Don Diego, I am very sorry," she began, "but I cannot marry you. I will be honest, I am to marry someone else."

Diego breathed a sigh of relief. "I understand completely, Señorita. I must admit I was not looking forward to this marriage either. My feelings are otherwise engaged as well. Who is the lucky fellow?"

"Benito Trujillo," Catalina replied. "We are eloping tonight after Papa has gone to bed. We are going to Santa Barbara so he will not be able to stop us."

"Best wishes to you and Benito," offered Diego sincerely. "I think we should go back inside and pretend to go along with their plans. It will make them happy, for a little while at least."

" _Gracias_ , Don Diego," the girl said gratefully. "I was so afraid you would not understand."

They strolled into the hacienda arm in arm where their paternal parents were still going over all the details of the wedding that would never be. After about another hour of this, the Delgados finally said their goodbyes.

Diego was assisting Catalina into their carriage when his father started to gasp for air and put his hand to his chest. The younger de la Vega caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Father, can you hear me?" asked Diego urgently. Don Eduardo and Felipe helped to lower the semiconscious man down gently.

"Is it your heart, Alejandro?" the old don inquired. Don Alejandro nodded his head faintly. "I will go fetch the doctor," he volunteered. "Get him to his bed." He gave Diego a withering glare. "See what happens when you disobey your father. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Don Eduardo agilely jumped in his carriage and drove off toward the pueblo. Diego and Felipe carried the elder de la Vega into his bedroom. He had seemed to calm down and was now breathing evenly. Even so, his heart was pounded rapidly as Diego checked his pulse.

Felipe motioned for Diego to move away from the bed. They stood near the doorway as he used hand gestures to convey his message. He could not risk one of the servants overhearing him speak.

"You saw Don Eduardo slip something into Father's wine while I was outside with Catalina?" Diego did not want to believe it but he knew Felipe would not lie about such a thing. "Could you tell what was?"

Felipe indicated he thought it was a powder, then shrugged.

"Why would Don Eduardo try to poison my father?" asked Diego. "Unless. . ." He did not finish that thought. He did some quick thinking before he added, "Felipe, go saddle Toronado. As soon as Doctor Hernandez has seen Father, Zorro is going to pay a little visit to Don Eduardo."

Felipe's eyes grew wide as he nodded. He headed for the library as Diego went to wait by his father's bedside.

Z Z Z


	5. Chapter 5

It took several hours for the doctor to arrive and examine the elder de la Vega. He had been with Jose Rivas' wife who had given birth to twin girls. By the time he reached the hacienda, Don Alejandro's heart was beating normally and he was getting irritated at being kept quiet in his bed.

After a thorough exam, Doctor Hernandez gave his patient a clean bill of health, though he advised that the old don take it easy for a few more days. Diego drew the physician aside as he was leaving.

"Doctor, is there something that can be given to a person that would make their heart beat faster?" he inquired.

"What do you mean, Don Diego?" countered the good doctor.

"A potion or herb of some sort," Diego elaborated.

"There is digitalis," was the reply. "It is derived from foxglove leaves, I believe. It is used to cure dropsy by speeding up the heart. But foxglove does not grow here in California, I have to get my supply from Spain. Why?"

"Just curious," answered Diego slyly. " _Gracias_ , Doctor." 

Doctor Hernandez departed, leaving a pensive Diego behind. Not too long after that, Zorro was galloping across the dark countryside on Toronado's back. He had voiced his suspicions to Felipe, who had listened solemnly. Now the masked man was on his way to confront Don Eduardo. And to assist the eloping couple if the need arose.

The Delgado hacienda looked quiet and peaceful as Zorro drew near. A light shone through one of the windows, indicating that someone inside was still awake. Dismounting his stallion, Zorro crept soundlessly toward the house. He scaled the courtyard wall with ease and dropped silently in the garden. Treading warily, he made his way to the French doors that led to the dining hall.

Zorro ducked to one side of the doors and peered through the glass, observed Don Eduardo sitting at the mahogany table. He was sipping from a glass of red wine, obviously thinking unpleasant thoughts if the expression on his face was anything to go by. The masked man's eyes scanned the garden and focused on the fading spikes of pink and purple flowers. With a flick of his saber, a stalk of the bell-shaped blossoms flew through the air.

Don Eduardo drained the last drop of wine from his glass. Setting it on the table, he rose unsteadily from his chair. A stem of purple foxglove suddenly appeared on the white tablecloth, causing the old caballero to sit back down with a thud.

" _Digitalis purpurea_ ," announced Zorro as he stepped into the room. "Commonly known as the foxglove. An extract made from its dried leaves is used as a heart stimulant."

"Zorro," gasped Don Eduardo in a horrified whisper. Regaining his composure, he added, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I wish to know why you are poisoning Don Alejandro de la Vega with digitalis," demanded the masked man, barely containing his anger.

"I do not know what you are talking about," the old don said defensively. "Don't be absurd."

"I have information from reliable witnesses that you were seen putting something in Señor de la Vega's drinks, " Zorro bluffed. "And then a short while later, Don Alejandro suffered heart problems. Problems that could be caused by digitalis, which is extracted from a flower only you have growing in your garden."

Don Eduardo hung his head down in defeat. "What I desire to know is why?" queried Zorro. "Why are you trying kill my fa. . .Señor de la Vega? I thought he was your friend."

"He is," the other man's head snapped up. "I was not going to murder Alejandro, just scare him a little. I wanted him and his son to think he was dying so Diego would marry my Catalina."

"Why would you need such drastic measures to force such a marriage?" The man under the mask was very curious to know. "Your daughter is quite lovely. Why are you so desperate to get her off your hands?"

Don Eduardo launched into a fit of coughing that lasted several minutes, placing a lace-trimmed handkerchief to his lips. Zorro waited patiently until the older man could speak once again.

"I am the one dying," he explained. "I have consumption. The doctor says I have less than six months. That is why I wished to see Catalina settled. I do not want her to be overwhelmed by con men and fortune hunters who would only be after my estate."

"I am sorry, Don Eduardo," said Zorro sadly. He glanced through the glass doors. "I do not think you will have to worry about her at all," he added a little more cheerfully. He inclined his head toward the courtyard. "I think she can take care of herself. Look."

Don Eduardo turned to see Catalina and Benito kissing in the garden. The girl held a satchel in her hand, which the young foreman gallantly took from her. The old don rose abruptly from his chair and flung open the French doors. Zorro followed just a step behind him.

"Wait," the old caballero called out to the departing couple. "Catalina, wait!"

The young couple paused and spun around. Their eyes widened when they saw the tall masked man standing behind Catalina's father.

"No one can stop us, Papa," said Catalina defiantly. "Not even Zorro."

"She is right," agreed her groom-to-be. He dropped her bag and drew out his sword. He approached the other two men bravely albeit nervously as testified by his quaking blade.

Zorro unsheathed his own weapon as a precaution. Benito regarded this action as a threat and lunged forward at the black clad man. Pushing Don Eduardo out of harm's way, Zorro parried the other man's initial thrust.

Not a bad fencer, Zorro mused as they engaged in a heated (mostly on Benito's part) battle. A little more practice and the young vaquero would be better than the Alcalde. The masked man kept on the defensive, allowing the younger man to make all the attacks. Growing weary of the unnecessary fight, Zorro executed a rather complicated _redoublement_ that sent Benito's sword flying through the floral scented night air. It landed with a clatter against the tile floor.

"Don Eduardo?" urged Zorro, seeing the fear in the young couple's eyes.

"I had no idea," muttered the old man. He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. She flinched, thinking he was going to drag her away.

"Catalina, are you sure?" he inquired paternally. "Benito is a good man, a hard worker, but I had hoped..."

" _Si_ , Papa," replied the girl. "I wish to marry Benito. We have loved each other since we were children."

"Then you have my blessing," Don Eduardo declared. He kissed Catalina's forehead. " _Vaya con Dios_ , my children."

" _Gracias_." Benito grasped the older man's extended hand. Then placing a protective arm around Catalina's shoulders, they exited the garden through a narrow side door, where he had horses waiting for their journey.

The old caballero sagged with relief. Then he remembered his other visitor.

"Zorro, you will not tell Alejandro what I have done, will you?" he asked anxiously.

"No," replied the masked man, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "But you will."

" _Si_ ," agreed Don Eduardo, sensing he had no other option.

Zorro nodded, sheathed his saber and exited the garden via the garden wall. The black Andalusian stood waiting patiently for his master's return.

"Well, that mystery is solved," the man in black said as he swung up onto the horse's back. "Now it is time to have a little chat with the Alcalde."

Nudging his heels into Toronado's side, man and beast headed off in the direction of Los Angeles. 

Z Z Z

The next morning, Sergeant Mendoza had the dubious task of returning large sums of money to several citizens. He also had to inform them that their sons and brothers had to report for duty in four more days. Sometime during the night, the Alcalde had a change of heart. The portly soldier thought it more likely that it had been changed for him by Zorro. He had seen Corporal Sepulveda mending de Soto's coverlet, which had something suspiciously like a ‘Z' slashed across it.

Mendoza had to smile. Zorro always seemed to know when the Alcalde was up to no good.

The next several days passed by quickly. They had been filled with more protests against the forced enlistment but to no avail. More and more young men came to the realization they had no choice but to report for duty. 

Padre Benitez had been extremely busy, marrying about five couples a day. He had his doubts about some of the unions. Most of the young men and women had been courting already with only a few rushing into hastily arranged agreements. Diego was relieved that Felipe and Ana Maria were not among them.

Don Eduardo had confessed his crime to his friend Alejandro. The elder de la Vega had been upset at first, but finally forgave his old _amigo_ , especially when he learned he was dying. Don Alejandro was disappointed that Diego would not be marrying Catalina after all. Oh well, the grandchildren would have to wait a bit longer, he had thought, at least he knew now that he was still a healthy man.

The day before Felipe was due to leave, he and Diego rode into the pueblo. As usual, they headed straight for the tavern. Business was light that day, most people still at their siestas. Felipe spied Ana Maria and her mother using several of the tables in one corner to cut a length of fabric. He hurried across the room to greet them.

Diego wandered over to the unattended bar and leaned against it. Victoria emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. Upon seeing Diego standing there, she sauntered over slowly, a playful smile on her lips.

" _Buenos tardes_ , Diego," she said as she reaching for a glass and the pitcher of juice. "I hear you are no longer engaged to Catalina Delgado."

"You have heard correctly," replied Diego. "I am once again a free man."

Victoria gave him a look that said that was hardly surprising as she poured him a glass of fresh orange juice. Diego just smiled. "I also hear she eloped with Benito Trujillo to San Clemente," she added smugly.

"I heard Santa Barbara," Diego contradicted her as he took a sip of juice. "I wish them both well."

"I wonder if you will ever marry," commented the innkeeper idly. She picked up a cloth and began wiping the counter top.

"I think I shall someday," Diego stated a bit haughtily. "I am just waiting for the right woman to say yes."

Victoria rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. Diego's eyes narrowed as he watched her go. Little did she know she was the woman he was waiting for.

Z Z Z

That evening Felipe and Ana Maria took a long walk under the starry sky. When they were out of sight of the pueblo and its prying eyes, they embraced tightly. When they parted, Felipe noticed the tears flowing down Ana Maria's beautiful cheeks. He kissed them away, then kissed her lips.

Felipe reached into his pocket and brought out a ring made of three strands of silver braided together. He had seen her admiring it several times at the smithy's when they had passed by there. He held the ring out to her.

"Oh Felipe," Ana Maria murmured. She watched as he made several hand signals. "Are you asking me to wait for you?" He nodded at her interpretation. She smiled. "Of course I will. You must promise to come back to me safe and sound. Oh Felipe, I love you so much."

He soundlessly mouthed the words back to her and placed the ring on her finger. They came into each other's arms and their lips met again.

Men from all over the territory made their way to Los Angeles the next day. There were many tearful embraces as men bid their families goodbye. That some of them might never return dominated the minds of many of them.

Diego and Don Alejandro accompanied Felipe and their ranch hands into town. Dismounting in front of the crowded tavern, they tied their horses. Victoria had been waiting anxiously for their arrival and rushed out of the building carrying a basket covered with a checkered cloth.

She held it out to Felipe. "For your journey," she said slowly. "All your favorites."

He lifted the cloth and smiled.

" _Gracias_ , Victoria," Diego answered for his son.

"It is the least I could do," she replied. "I just wish he did not have to go at all. It is all so pointless."

"I agree," concurred Don Alejandro. "But what can we do? The Crown has long exploited its colonies. One day soon, I think it will tighten its grip a little too far then..."

Diego was saved the trouble of interrupting his father's treasonous speech when the Alcalde and his lancers made a great show of emerging from the cuartel and marching across the plaza. De Soto assumed his favorite spot on the fountain ledge and raised his arms.

"All recruits line up, _pronto_ ," he announced loudly. "Sergeant Mendoza, _por favor_."

The rotund soldier began directing the men who came forward into three lines in front of his commandant. It took quite some time as there were more embraces and tears. Felipe was hugged by Diego and Don Alejandro, then embraced by Victoria, who kissed his cheek.

" _Vaya con Dios_ ," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. He turned to join the other inductees.

Ana Maria emerged from the tavern and threw her arms around him. The Alcalde watched as the young couple kissed with a cynical sneer on his face. Ana Maria reluctantly let go and he joined the others. She twisted the silver ring around her finger as tears streamed down her beautiful face.

"You will be departing shortly for San Diego," the Alcalde stated, "where you will receive some military training before setting sail for Spain. Mendoza, call out the roll."

This procedure took awhile as there were nearly one hundred names on the list. All but a handful of men had reported for duty. Personally, de Soto hoped that Zorro was among the recruits who were about to leave. Or better yet, perhaps he was one of the men who had not shown up, Ignacio thought evilly. He chuckled wickedly, relishing the idea of shooting Zorro right through the heart for being a deserter.

The men were finally being loaded in the munitions wagons for their journey south. Felipe went through another round of embraces and kisses. When everyone was through fussing over him, Diego drew him aside.

"You do not have be a deaf mute once you leave Los Angeles," he reminded his adopted son in a low voice. "The choice is yours to make."

Felipe smiled sadly. Father and son embraced once more as the Alcalde snarled at them.

"De la Vega! Get going!" he barked angrily.

"Be careful," admonished Diego. " _Vaya con Dios_."

Felipe hopped into his assigned cart. The wagons began to rumble out of the plaza , kicking up large clouds of dust. When they could see again the vehicles were well on their way.

Diego and his father walked slowly over the tavern and untied their horses. Ana Maria and Victoria watched as they mounted their animals and headed for home. They both started weeping when they noticed that Diego was leading Felipe's riderless pinto behind him. 

Z Z Z

_FIN_


End file.
